School Project
by da Panda Ultima
Summary: Himeka is assigned to do a school project…let’s see what it is! Another fic by da Panda! Oneshot.


School Project

_**-**_

**Summary: **Himeka is assigned to do a school project…let's see what it is!

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Humor/ Friendship

Well, this is my first KK fanfic on my KK account! Don't forget my other account, da Panda, for my other KK stories. Except, this account will be all KK stories. ENJOY!

SCHOOL PROJECT- 

"Let's see…hmmm…" Himeka pushed a red button. "There, I got it!" Himeka hummed a tune while her pink rabbit slippers were shown from the screen. She entered the kitchen, where Karin and Kazune were.

"Huh, what's with the camera Himeka-chan?" Karin asked, looking inside the screen so her face was up close.

"It's for a school project. We're supposed to record our daily lives, so just act natural, okay?" Himeka said. Karin stared at the camera for a while then grabbed it.

"Let's see, here's Kazune Kujyou, the chauvinistic annoyance!" Karin said, facing the camera towards Kazune, who was eating a bowl of fried rice.

"Karin, get that out of my face! I just woke up! My hair's a mess!" Kazune said. Karin snickered.

"Kazune-kun is a really girly boy. He puts on make-up and makes his hair nice and pretty-ful!" Karin said laughing. Kazune growled and punched the camera; the camera fell to the ground, so all you could see was Q-Chan's feet.

"Aagh! Someone help! The monstrous beast has come to attack me!" Karin squealed. Kazune growled again, angrier this time.

"Who are you calling a beast you moron?" He shouted angrily.

"Oh my!" Himeka said. Q-chan picked up the fallen camera off of the floor for a while.

"Hey, Q-Chan, can I see that for a sec?" Kazune asked. The camera had some static before working again. It showed Karin, unconscious, on the floor. She had bruises and dizzy eyes.

"This is Karin Hanazono. She's a really stupid girl who is now her regular self." Kazune laughed.

"Very funny…Kazune…" Karin said twitching. Himeka slyly grabbed the camera and scurried out of the kitchen.

"Well, let's see what else we can find in our house." She said. She only found Shi-Chan, staring at the camera.

"I'm Nya-Ke! Wanna see me reflect an attack?" Shi-Chan said.

"Sorry kitty, but, I don't think you should talk on the camera." Himeka said. Shi-Chan sighed.

"Pooey."

"Well, that's it for the house, let's go to my school, even though it is a Sunday." Himeka said while turning off the camera.

--+--

Static appeared then it showed Kirio Karasuma walking around the school courtyard.

"This is the student council president, Mr. Karasuma. He's a bad man." Himeka said, who was hiding in the bushes. She decided to get a closer look of Kirio, so she moved up behind a tree. Kirio was staring at the ground.

"Curses, if Kirika hadn't been so clumsy this morning, the documents wouldn't have been lost!" Kirio mumbled angrily to himself. Himeka appeared out of the tree.

"Hello." She said happily. Kirio stared at the camera and walked back a few steps.

"Err…what is this?"

"A video camera!" Himeka said. Kirio's eye twitched.

"Yes, I know, but…why do you have it?"

"School assignment!" Himeka chirped happily. Kirio sighed in relief.

"I thought you were spying on me." Kirio said. Himeka giggled.

"But, I _am _showing this to my class, you know!" Himeka said. Kirio flinched and ran over.

"These are top secret documents! They cannot be heard recorded onto a tape! What would the rest of the student council think of me?" Kirio said as he struggled to get the camera. Himeka ran, laughing her lungs out, as Kirio followed.

"Himeka! Give it to me!" Kirio shouted. But, surprisingly, Himeka was much faster than Kirio was. Himeka entered the school building, jogged up the stairs, and went into her homeroom. Miyon and Yuuki were in there. They had room-organizing duty to make the room tidy for the next day.

"Himeka, why are you here?" Yuuki asked. He then saw the trusty camera.

"Act natural, you two!" Himeka said smiling. Miyon examined the camera.

"Let me see it for a minute!" Miyon said while grabbing the camera.

"Be careful." Himeka stated.

"I will!" Miyon pointed the camera at Yuuki, and then she scanned the whole entire room.

"Ah, once we're about fifty years old, we'll suddenly remember the memories of this old place." Miyon said in a dreamy tone. Yuuki smiled at the camera when it faced him again.

"Too bad I don't have my violin with me." He said.

"Yeah, that would be wicked awesome!" Miyon exclaimed. Himeka giggled as she grabbed the camera out of the hands of Miyon. Himeka turned around and saw Kirio, panting in the doorway, sweat dripping from his face.

"There you are you little sneaky—"

"Oh my goodness, it looks like the student council president has been working out." Himeka said. Kirio blushed then stood up, proud.

"Well, I have been running five laps around the school everyday, so I suppose that explains it!" He said, eyes shut in pride. Himeka sneaked passed him and ran down the halls. All you could see from the camera's point of view was Himeka's shoes and the floors of the halls. It took a minute before hearing shouts from the halls.

"That wasn't funny, Himeka, get back here!" Kirio shouted. Himeka just laughed and ran into the cafeteria. Michiru and Ami were in there, chatting.

"Hello there!" Himeka said. Ami stared.

"What is with this fixation? Some sort of rendezvous or something?" Ami asked Himeka, walking closer to the camera so her face was up close, like Karin did in the beginning of the project.

"Yup, it's for school." Himeka said. Ami did a small "oh".

"Smashing, Himeka! Only if I discovered this before the Hot Springs vacation! We would've recorded our naked bonding!" Michiru said. Himeka blushed.

"This is a pretty new camera, actually, so I don't think that would've been recorded." Himeka said. Michiru sighed.

"Oh, well." He said. There was a long pause. "Let's go see all of these smashing places!" Michiru grabbed the camera and ran out of the school. Kirika was walking down the sidewalk.

"Huh, what are you recording?" She asked. Michiru stopped running for a second.

"A school project for the young student Himeka-Chan." Michiru said. Then he started to run madly again.

"Um…then why do _you _have it?" Kirika asked.

-+-

Karin was in her Athena goddess dress in a battle stance. Michiru zoomed in on her face.

"Miss Hanazono is going to fight…" Michiru said, then he directed the camera to the opponent. "A tree! Oh my!"

Karin put her staff into the air.

"Here I go! GODDESS THUNDER!" She shouted. Lightning beams struck the tree, leaving a black charcoal spot on the grass.

"Woohoo, that was the best so far!" Karin danced happily. Michiru appeared out of the bushes.

"Miss Hanazono needs dancing lessons! Hahaha!" Michiru laughed. Karin turned around.

"Micchi! Why do you have Himeka-Chan's camera…huh? Oh my gosh, Micchi, you are not supposed to record me in my Goddess form! That's private stuff, this is like reading a diary!" Karin said attempting to grab the camera.

"Ah, ah, ah, Hanazono. This is supposed to be apart of our _daily lives, _remember?" Michiru said proudly. Karin didn't surrender.

"I don't transform every stinking day!" Karin screamed, reaching for the video camera. Michiru accidentally dropped it. It landed on the spot where the tree was destroyed. The camera faced the blue skies and some wispy clouds as Karin's screams and yells were heard in the background. A bird flew over and an airplane slowly flew by as well as the two fought. Then, the camera moved slightly, Miyon grabbing it.

"Haha, gotcha! Well, now that the lovely Korean gal Mi Yong Yi has control of this devise, we shall look around at the P.E fields!" Miyon said jogging to the P.E fields where students at the academy had P.E. Kazusa was sitting on the bleachers staring at some pretty flowers nearby. That's when she spotted Miyon with the camera.

"Oh, what is the occasion?" Kazusa asked.

"For Himeka Kujyou's school assignment. Just act normal, k?" Miyon said as she got closer to Kazusa. Kazusa blushed, as her face got closer to the screen.

"Well, should I say something interesting? Something educational, like, more about myself?" Kazusa asked.

"Do whatever you want!"

"Sure…" Kazusa was thinking for a while. "Well, my name is Kazusa. I am—…"

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU BLASTED LITTLE DEVIL!" Kirio shouted as he swiped the camera out of Miyon's hands.

"Hey! Swiper no swiping!" Miyon screeched. Kirio ran off with the camera. The camera's POV was the side of the school. After seconds of running, Kirio faced the camera towards his face.

"Hahaha, all of this stupidity is now at an end! Well, since this will all be deleted before your hands are grasped onto this devise, might as well say randomized things." Kirio said. He did animal sound effects and other ridiculous onomatopoeias. After a while, his ridicule ended.

"Now, say goodbye." He was about to hit rewind, but Kazune ran into him.

"Did you steal from Himeka? You dirty thief!" Kazune shouted.

"No, wait, you don't understand! Darn you, Kujyou!" Kirio screamed as he ran off. Kazune grabbed the camera and pointed it towards his face.

"Don't mind Karasuma, he's a freak." Kazune said. Kazune walked over to Himeka.

"I found your camera, Himeka." Kazune said. Himeka beamed with joy.

"Thank you very much!" She said. She pointed the camera in her direction.

"Well, that was pretty much our normal lives on a Sunday morning. Farewell!" Himeka said. The camera had static before shutting off.

**THE END**


End file.
